Over the Hedge: True Love
by THR.Anitmated23
Summary: RJ Falls in love with Heather and Ozzie isnt happy when he finds out. Will Heather&RJ ever convince her dad to let her date RJ? Complete!
1. Waking up

This is my first fic so please be honest in your reviews and I will try to make the next chapter better

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge characters or the movie in any way.

--

Chapter 1: Waking up

The story begins two weeks after RJ the raccoon was accepted into the family. It was early in the morning and everyone was still asleep. RJ yawned and opened his eyes trying to adjust to the bright sunlight. After his eyes properly adjusted he looked around for a while. He spotted a female possum sleeping upside down on a branch next to a male possum. _Shes really pretty. Someone like that would never be interested in me_ RJ thought noticing a turtle walking up to him coming from the direction of the big screen TV in RJ's room.

"Good morning RJ, I was just about to come over and wake you up" Verne said.

"Good morning Verne" RJ said.

"Remember! Only 240 days left until winter!" Verne announced.

"Enough Verne" RJ said irritated at Verne for counting down the days until winter constantly.

"Go wait by the log while I wake the others up so we can plan the next heist, RJ" Verne ordered.

He leans his back against the log and waited for everyone to get there so they could discuss today's heist. RJ starts to get lost in thought and almost doses off when he was snapped back into reality by a familiar voice.

"Good morning RJ" said a red squirrel rushing up to hug RJ.

"Good morning Hammy" RJ said hugging back.

"Wanna help me find my nuts?" Hammy asked breaking the hug.

"Sure thing Hamilton maybe later!" RJ answered turning to see two others walk up to him and Hammy.

RJ stared at the female possum walking up to him. _Wow she has beautiful blue eyes _RJ thought staring into Heather's eyes.

"H-hello H-Heather..." RJ stuttered embarrassing himself in front of Heather.

"Morning RJ" said Heather.

"So what's the heist plan for today?" said the male possum standing beside Heather.

"Lets wait for everyone to get here before we start discussing the plan, Ozzie," said RJ.

"Okay" said Ozzie.

Just then an acorn came falling and hit Ozzie on the head. "Mother is that you?" Ozzie said falling to the ground fainting.

Heather closes her eyes and shakes her head in embarrassment. "Dad… it was just an acorn, get up." Said an annoyed Heather.

Ozzie gets back up and looks up at where the acorn dropped from and sees the three porcupine triplets Bucky Spike and Quillo laughing uncontrollably.

"Come down here you kids" said Ozzie disappointed in the porcupine kids.

"Were sorry Ozzie," said Bucky with a sarcastic frown on his face.

As Ozzie was giving the porcupine triplets a lecture a female skunk came up to them and warmly greeted everyone followed by a male cat who also greeted everyone.

"Morning Stella, Tiger" Said all the animals.

"You seem tired my love" Tiger said worriedly to Stella.

"Yeah, well blame those porcupine kids... they kept on poking me with they're quills so i couldn't sleep well" Stella explained yawning.

Two more animals joined the gang one was a male porcupine and the other was a female porcupine both adults.

"Hey there everyone what a super morning it is" said the male porcupine.

"Hi Lou, Penny" said Ozzie who now had a bump on his head where the acorn hit him.

"Jeepers Ozzie, what happened to your head?" asked Penny

"Well the kids dropped an acorn on my head from up in that tree" Ozzie explained.

Penny and Lou looked at Bucky, Quillo, and Spike with disappointment and gives them a lecture.

"Aww, not again uncle Ozzie already gave us a lecture!" said the kids complaining.

"Oh, well, I guess you'll just have to get another one" said Penny.

Penny and Lou where in the middle of their lecture when Verne came back and greeted everybody.

"Good morning everyone" said Verne.

"Morning Verne" everyone said ready to get the heist underway.

"Only 240 more days until winter" Verne said annoying everyone.

"We got it Verne" Ozzie said getting anxious for the heist and irritated at Verne.

"OK looks like everyone is together now, lets discuss the heist plan" RJ said.

RJ then starts to explain what to do on the heist giving roles to all the animals.

--

There's the first chapter hoped you liked it please review with any errors that you see and I will make the next chapter better!

I need a love song for later in the story please post this in the reviews or if you prefer to you can email me


	2. The Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own over the hedge characters or the movie in any way.

--

Chapter 2: The Heist

"Okay so, here's the plan," said RJ. "First Ozzie and Heather distract the humans, and Stella if anything goes wrong while Ozzie and Heather distract the humans you know what to do".

"You got it RJ!" said all three of them simultaneously.

"Hammy you find a way inside and disable the traps," RJ instructed.

"Okay!." said Hammy talking too fast to really understand.

"Next Bucky Quillo Spike you three will be in charge of watching the front door to make sure no more humans are coming" RJ said.

"When we get inside Me Hammy Verne Penny Lou, and Tiger will load the wagon" said RJ "everyone got it?"

"Yeah!" everyone said jumping to his or her feet.

RJ paused gazing at heather and getting lost in her eyes. _Wow! She's really pretty maybe I should ask her out _RJ thought. RJ was staring at heather for what seemed like 5 seconds, but really lasted for 3 minutes.

"Hello? Earth to RJ anyone there?" Heather asked wondering why he was staring at her.

RJ quickly turned his head and blushed realizing how long he'd been staring at Heather for so long.

"H-huh? OH! I'm sorry I was just thinking," explained RJ

_Maybe… does he? Nah. No way he would have a crush on me_ Heather reasoned with herself. She came back to reality when everyone started to leave for the house.

"OK, lets get this party started!" RJ said trying to motivate everyone.

"Yeah!" everyone else cheered.

Everyone watched as Ozzie, Heather and Stella got into position and started to do what they where told. When they where finished RJ turned his attention to Hammy who was standing to the left of him.

"All right Hamsquad you're turn." RJ said

"You got it RJ" said Hammy twitching a little.

"Have you been drinking caffeine again Hammy?" RJ asked with a smirk on his face.

"NO! Well... maybe a little..." Hammy said ashamed.

RJ just giggled at the twitching squirrel as he darted past everybody and through the hedge into the back yard looking for a way inside and finding a way to disable a traps Hammy then came back to everyone 3 seconds later "I disabled the traps RJ and I found a cat door at the front entrance to the house!" Hammy told everyone looking at the house.

"Good job Hammy! OK, everyone lets move out!" RJ said leading them to the cat door in the front of the house.

One by one everyone went through the cat door and into the house where they then started to steal as much food as possible. When the humans finally realized Ozzie and Heather were playing dead and turned their attention to the pack of animals heading to the front door of their house. Stella saw this as her cue to 'gas' the humans turning their attention to the skunk getting ready. The humans ran away when they saw the skunk about to 'gas' them. The other animals filled the wagon about 3/4 full when Stella barged in telling them that they had to get out of their as soon as possible.

Everyone started to haul the food back to the log, but a car passed everyone. The driver looked out the window and saw 11 animals pushing a wheelbarrow filled with food. The driver stared in disbelief as the animals pushed and pulled the wheelbarrow along the sidewalk, although he didn't notice that he was about to crash into a telephone pole ahead of him and ran right into it. The driver of the car just sat there staring into nothing a little shook up and thinking if what he saw was real or not. All the animals noticed that the driver spotted them and decided to hightail themselves back to the hedge as fast as possible, when out of nowhere a little kid jumped in front of them. Scared and not knowing what to do everyone looked at RJ.

"R-R-RUN!" RJ screamed as the kid was chasing a random animal every 10 seconds. The 3 porcupine kids made it back through the hedge, followed by Penny.

"Jeepers, you three alright?" Penny asked worriedly.

"Yeah mom" said all three of them.

Next came Tiger and Stella.

"My love! Are you alright?" Tiger asked Stella nervously.

"Yes i am fine Tiger, thank you" Stella said relieved.

"Where are the others?" asked Penny with the kids behind her.

"Still over there with the human child being chased" Stella and Tiger explained.

All of a sudden a orange flash bolted by them. Recognizing this as Hammy, they quickly asked him to calm down. When Hammy stopped moving they all noticed he was holding a bag of cookies with him, they looked at Hammy and giggled, who in turn looked back at them confused.

"I see you couldn't leave without a bag of cookies now could ya?" Stella asked grinning at the squirrel opening the bag of cookies.

"Never! I would never leave without my precious cookies!" Hammy said taking a cookie out of the bag and quickly devouring the thing in one bite.

"Jeepers there Hammy don't eat so fast or you might get sick" Penny said as if Hammy were her son.

"Alright" Hammy said swallowing the cookie already in his mouth.

Two others then came through the hedge, it was Ozzie and Heather.

"Hey Oz man!" yelled the porcupine triplets.

Ozzie was startled and he fainted, falling over and hitting the ground with a large "thud!"

"Dad..." Heather said rolling her eyes and shaking her head in embarrassment.

Ozzie got back up after a few seconds, as Verne and Lou came through the hedge pulling the wagon. Everyone soon started to help them get the wagon through the hedge.

"Everyone okay... wait wheres RJ?" asked Heather concerned.

"He's probably still over the hedge trying to distract the human kid" Lou said concerned.

"Jeepers! We have to help h-" Penny was cut off by a noise coming from the hedge.

Everyone turned around to see RJ bruised up falling to the ground just beyond the hedge. Tiger and Stella rushed over to aid RJ stand up, but ended up having to carry him to the log instead due to being out cold.

"Hes out like a light" Stella said worriedly.

"He'll be okay" Tiger said trying to comfort Stella.

Heather was sitting next to RJ staring at his brown fur wondering if he'll be alright.

RJ then began to come to. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his clouded head. Trying to sit up RJ winced in pain and fell back down.

"Don't move" said a familiar concerned voice. "Just rest"

**A few days later**

RJ was sitting on a rock waiting with his bruised body healing staring at the sky. He noticed something looking down on him into his eyes, it was Heather.

"H-Heather what are you doing here?" RJ asked confused on why she snuck up on him trying to relax.

_She is really cute I should ask her out tomorrow morning! _RJ said staring into heathers beautiful blue eyes not wanting the view to leave his gaze.

"Just wondering if you were okay." Heather said concerned for RJ's wounds.

"Huh? O-oh sorry y-yeah I'm f-f-fine." RJ said a little embarrassed by his stuttering. "W-why do you a-ask?

Heather chuckled at RJ's constant stuttering witch made her think that RJ really did like her. _Hmm maybe he does like me._ Heather thought to herself trying to figure out the truth.

RJ and heather just sat there for a while and watched the clouds pass by talking about little things like weather and a few life details nothing too big.

"Heather!" someone called out.

"Coming dad!" Heather replied to the voice looking at RJ.

"I should be going I'll see you around" Heather said to RJ.

"B-bye Heather" RJ said to heather straightening out his stiff back.

Heather then walked away and RJ was staring at her as she walked through the forest towards the log.

"I love you Heather" RJ whispered into the wind hoping it wouldn't catch Heathers ears.

Heather was walking along when she heard a silent sound in the distance. Her ears perked, and she smiled continuing to walk.

--

There's Chapter 2 of Over the hedge: True love I hope you liked it and review with honesty

I originally was gonna have it be shorter, but when i started to read it over and over again little changes started to become big changes and those turned into me changing entire scenes. This chapter was originally 800 words long.

I need a love song for later in the story so please if you have one tell me thanks

And sorry about chapter 1 being so short I was so excited on posting it that i didnt re-read it and edit it a little.


	3. Nigtmares

Here's chapter 3 of my first fic hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge movie or characters in any way.

--

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

RJ woke from his sleep in the middle of the night. _It's a little early to be getting up, I should get back to sleep, _RJ thought to himself getting back under his blanket.

RJ sat up and groaned because he couldn't get to sleep so he decided to get out of the tree and take a walk along the hedge. As RJ got to the hedge he turned and started to walk down parallel to the hedge. As he kept going something caught his attention. He saw a beautiful waterfall by followed by a river with fireflies flying around the middle of the river. _It's so pretty._ RJ thought as he gazed at the amazing view._ What a wonderous view!_ RJ thought_ Heather needs to see this amazing waterfall. _Just then something else caught his gaze, it was Heather.

"Hey Heather" RJ said to the female opossum. No response.

"Heather?" RJ tried to get her attention, but nothing worked.

Just then a large black creature jumped out from behind the bushes and grabbed Heather by her tail.

"Vincent! How did you get back from the Rockies so fast?" RJ demanded an answer, but Vincent just ignored him.

RJ squinted his eyes and noticed something that made his stomach twist. it wasn't Vincent but another black bear, it was Vincents brother. RJ's eyes went wide as he saw the massive black bear.

"You..." RJ said scared to the point where he cant move.

RJ's adrenaline took over washing his fear aside when he remember that Heather was in danger. He furiously ran after Vincent's brother to try to save Heather, but as he got closer got the bear got further and further away. RJ knew his attempt to save Heather was hopeless, but that didn't stop him from trying to save the one he loved most from being eaten by the massive bear. He kept running at the black bear with a golf club in hand getting ready to swing at his head but he just kept getting further and further away. "Heather!" RJ yelled trying to catch the black figure lowering the female opossum into his mouth.

"RJ… where are you?" Heather finally asked giving up on life.

As Vincent lowered finally lowered Heather into his mouth, RJ let out a cry "NO!"

RJ sat down and sobbed as he saw Heather being eaten. "No… Heather..."

"NO!" RJ woke up in a sweat and crying in the middle of the night. He looked over his shoulder to check to see if Heather and the others where still there. Upon seeing everyone sleeping RJ wiped his forehead of the sweat and let loose a sigh of relief.

RJ walked over to the lake for a drink of water. He heard rustling in the bushes "Who's there?" RJ asked loudly.

"Just me" said a familiar voice coming from behind him. RJ turned around seeing Heather behind him with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, hi Heather" RJ said letting loose another sigh of relief.

"Are you okay RJ?" Heather asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm f-fine," RJ said.

"That's good, so what are you doing out here?" Heather asked.

"Just relaxing and getting a drink of water" RJ explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you walking over here in the middle of the night and wondered what you were up to," Heather said.

"Well, I had a nightmare and I was too scared to go back to sleep so i decided to take a break" RJ said.

"Oh, well atleast you're okay" Heather said relieved "What was it about?"

"Nothing important nor anything I want to talk about" said RJ still a little shook up about his nightmare.

RJ stared into the lake for a bit thinking that he should ask her out now.

Heather watched the depressed raccoon feeling sorry for him.

"Hey, H-Heather can I ask you something?" RJ asked nervously.

"Sure RJ, what is it?" Heather replied.

"W-well, I was just wondering if" RJ paused for a moment thinking of how to ask her out.

"If?" asked Heather in anticipation of what RJ wanted to ask her.

"I-if you m-maybe wanted t-to go o-out sometime?" RJ finished

"Yeah, I would love to go out with you RJ," Heather answered excited.

RJ was overjoyed by Heathers answer.

"Where were you planning on going?" Heather asked.

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow night by the river" RJ answered.

"Sounds great ill see you there!" Heather said giving RJ a hug.

RJ blushed at this and hugged back.

"We should get some more sleep, good night Heather" RJ said breaking the hug.

"Okay RJ, good night" Heather said.

They both went back to bed and RJ sighed and went to the tree into his bed and fell asleep.

--

Thanks for reading!

Please review with honesty! It's the only way I can get better

I'm in need of a good love song Heather and RJ can dance to if you have one please post in review and thanks.

Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer i promise!


	4. Meeting Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own over the hedge in any way

--

Chapter 4: Meeting Lily

It was morning and everyone had just woken up. RJ walked over to the log and greeted everyone. Penny, Lou, and the kids were watching TV. Ozzie was talking to Verne. Stella and Tiger were on a date by the lake.

RJ saw Heather sitting on the log alone, so he went up to her and greeted her.

"Morning Heather," RJ greeted.

"Good morning RJ," Heather greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" RJ asked.

"Just thinking" Heather answered.

"Oh really? About what?" RJ asked.

"Nothing, just about my mother" Heather answered.

"I see, want to talk about it?" RJ asked concerned.

"Not really, I just really miss her" Heather asked sighing

"What about you?" Heather asked "what about you're parents?"

"M-my parents? Well, I never had any I was a loner for as long as i can remember" RJ told Heather looking deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm Sorry i shouldn't of asked" Heather said.

"Don't worry about it sometimes i wonder if it was for the better. I mean if i hadnt been a loner i wouldn't of met Vincent which means i wouldn't of met any of you" RJ explained with a grin.

"Hey RJ" Heather said turning towards RJ. "I wan't to show you something"

"Sure what is it?" RJ asked confused.

Heather led RJ into a remote part of the woods. These woods felt... peaceful... as if no one has been here for years. "What is this place?" RJ finally asked.

"This is my mothers favorite spot. My dad told me that she liked to come here every day to think, he said it relaxed her" Heather said.

"I can see why, this place is amazing!" RJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, my dad told me about it when i was 10. After my mother died when i was only 2 my dad came here one day and sat on that stump over there and looked into the sky After a few days he buried her body here" Heather said pointing to a tombstone.

HERE LIES LILY

A GREAT WIFE  
AND AN EVEN  
BETTER MOTHER

Heather motioned for RJ to move closer and stand next to her. Heather looked into RJ's eyes and said, "I want you to meet my mother Lily"

RJ greeted Lily and told her that she was lucky to have a daughter like Heather. Heather blushed and turned to RJ. Heather burst into tears holding onto the raccoons fur getting it wet and moist.

"RJ thank you" Heather said still crying.

"There there it'll be alright" RJ comforted Heather.

"I don't think my dad would approve of us being together" Heather said trying to control her tears.

"I'm sure he'll understand, but lets wait to tell him after our date" RJ said.

"Yeah, okay" Heather said agreeing with RJ.

"Let's head back" RJ said offering his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone is worried about us" Heather said taking RJ's hand.

They both walked bag to the log hand in hand, but Heather stopped RJ and kissed him on the cheek.

--

Sorry for the short chapter i will try to make longer ones

Please review with honesty!

I need a love song for chapter 5 if any suggestions please email me or post in reviews.


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own over the hedge in any way

--

Chapter 5: The Date

RJ starts to walk over to the river where he will have his date with Heather.

When RJ gets there he notices Heather isn't there.

_Hey, where's heather_RJ asked himself.

Just then rustling came from some nearby bushes. "W-who's there?" RJ asked turning around in a panic.

"Just me RJ" Heather said.

"Oh, hi Heather" RJ said trying to catch his breath. "You got to stop doing that"

Heather and RJ chuckled.

Heather noticed a towel next to RJ with a basket on top of it.

"Hey RJ what's that?" Heather asked.

"This? This is a picnic basket. It holds food in it for when humans eat outside." RJ explained. "Come and sit on the towel and well start our date"

Heather nodded and walked over to the opposite end of the towel and sat down.

RJ unpacked the food and asked Heather what she wanted to eat.

"I think I'll have a doughnut and a bag of nacho cheese chips." Heather said.

RJ passed Heather the food and got some for himself too.

"Heather" RJ said pausing from eating the food.

"Yeah RJ?" Heather asked.

"Thank you for letting me into your family" RJ said "and I'm sorry about everything I did to you in the first week"

"It's okay RJ, we all make mistakes," Heather said.

"Wait here ill be right back" RJ said.

RJ went off into the bushes and came back with a large stereo in his paws. He sets it down next to the picnic basket on the towel and turns it on.

"Care to dance?" RJ asked holding out his hand to Heather.

"Sure RJ," Heather said taking RJ's hand, "I'd love to"

_Ill always love you for the rest of my days  
_  
_You have won my heart and my soul with your sweet sexy ways  
_  
_You gave me hope when I needed someone near  
_  
_You bring me happiness of every year_

And Ill always love you for all that you are

_You have made me life complete you're my lucky star  
_  
_You are the one that Ive been searching for  
_

_You are my everything tell me who could ask for more_

Honey this will never end I need you by my side baby

_Youre my lover my friend oh my friend_

You gave my world a thrill Id never known

_And filled my eager heart with a love to call my own  
_  
_And Ill always love you you must know how much I do  
_

_You can count on me forever and I will take good care of you_

Ill always love you

_I'm so happy that you're mine  
_  
_And Ill always love you yes  
_

_Till the end of time_

After the song was over RJ and Heather looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other on the lips.

"Heather, I love you" RJ said breaking the kiss and looking into her blue eyes.

"I love you too RJ" Heather said looking into RJ's blue eyes.

With that they continued their kiss.

Suddenly they heard a twig snap from behind them. Interrupted, Heather and RJ quickly turned around. Nothing was there so they continued their kiss. More rustling came from the bushes but this time they decided to ignore it.

Finally Heather and RJ turned immediately and demanded, "Who's there?"

--

There's Chapter 5!

Review with honesty

Song title here


	6. Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Chapter 6: Interrupted

"Come out of there!" RJ demanded.

"Busted" came a voice from behind the bush.

"Run away!" came another voice.

"We've got to show this to the others" came a third voice.

The three voices quickly disappeared. Heather looked at RJ and asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know" RJ answered, "Let's get back to our date"

RJ and Heather continued on their date for an hour and then they decided to head back. RJ helped Heather get up and they went back to the log hand in hand.

"Thanks for the great time RJ" Heather said.

"No problem. I did it because I love you," said RJ.

"I love you too RJ" Heather said kissing him on the lips.

They continued walking back but immediately stopped to see Ozzie waiting for them tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh no" Heather said.

"Oh boy" said RJ.

Ozzie spots them and walks over to them obviously angry.

"What are you two doing?" Ozzie asked angrily.

"J-just taking a walk" RJ said nervously.

"Where to?" asked Ozzie.

"To the pond" answered Heather.

"For 2 hours?" Ozzie said still angry.

"We stopped th-" Heather stopped RJ

"We were on a date by the river" said Heather with a frown.

"I see… RJ can I speak to you over here in private?" Ozzie asked.

"Sure" RJ answered.

Ozzie and RJ walked over to the log away from Heather.

"So what did you want to talk about Oz man?" RJ asked

Ozzie gave RJ the lecture and Heather sat and watched wondering what they were saying. Ozzie came back to Heather while RJ was sitting on the log in a slump.

"I want you to stay away from RJ" Ozzie said.

"What?" Heather asked confused not wanting to believe that her father told her to stay away from RJ "why?"

"You're not old enough yet" Ozzie said

"But I'm 16!" Heather argued.

"Just stay away from him," Ozzie said angrily.

Heather runs off sobbing and Ozzie tries to run after her but thought it best to leave her alone for now.

--

I'm sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer.


	7. A New Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Chapter 7: A New Threat

A scream came from the direction Heather ran off to. RJ looked up and realized that it was Heather's scream. RJ dashed past Ozzie with a golf club in hand. Ozzie followed right behind RJ, both of them running as fast as they could towards the river where the scream came from.

"Heather!" RJ said running up to the lake where they had their date.

"I'm coming Heather!" Ozzie said worriedly.

A large black bear was holding Heather by the tail. Heather was out cold not being able to fight back. RJ ran up to the bear but when he got close enough to see his face clearly he froze.

"You…" RJ said shivering.

"Yes? Might I know who y- oh yes that's right the raccoon that has been around Vincent at times" Said the black bear "what was his name again? JT?"

"R-RJ" RJ said shivering still.

"Ah yes that's right" said the black bear.

"…" RJ stood there motionless.

"Don't you remember my name, RJ?" said the black bear.

"…Sean…" RJ barely managed to speak his name without having his stomach turn.

"RJ who is this?" asked Ozzie.

"Sean he's Vincent's older brother…" RJ can feel his stomach turn again.

"Vincent's… older brother?" Ozzie repeated.

"Anyway, if you don't mind I have a meal to get back to" said Sean showing no sign of emotion.

"Let her go!" RJ demanded.

"Now why would I do that?" Sean asked.

RJ ran at Sean with his golf club about to swing it as hard as he could, but Sean stepped back and took a swipe at RJ who landed against a tree unconscious.

"Heather! I'm coming!" Ozzie said charging at the bear.

RJ woke up and saw Ozzie charging at Sean.

"Ozzie!" RJ yelled getting to his feet again.

Ozzie turned his head to the raccoon trying to stand up.

"Stay down you are in no condition to fight!" Ozzie demanded.

RJ didn't listen he stood up on both feet grabbed his club and demanded that Sean release Heather.

Sean growls and says "enough of this! Here take her if she means that much to you, but hear this… I will be back"

Sean drops Heather on the ground and walks off out of sight. RJ and Ozzie both take sighs of relief and look at each other.

"Thank you for helping my daughter RJ" Ozzie said.

Ozzie thanking him startled RJ. Ozzie gave RJ a hug for trying to save his daughter and RJ hugged back.

Heather groans and starts to turn. As she opens her eyes she sees Ozzie and RJ hugging.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh not much… you were just attacked by a bear and we saved you… that's all" RJ said with a sarcastic tone.

Ozzie couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Does this mean…" Heather started to ask

Ozzie just nodded at her and she ran up and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you dad!" she said smiling "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart. Are you hurt?" Ozzie asked finally.

"Yeah I'm…" Heather fell over unconscious.

Ozzie and RJ rushed over to her and picked her up.

"You've found yourself a great mate…" Ozzie whispered into Heathers ear.

Heather just smiled in her sleep as if she had heard what her father said and couldn't be any happier.

"You've had a long day… come on lets go home…" Ozzie said smiling at Heather.

RJ walked along Ozzie who was carrying Heather and together they went back to the log.

--

Here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I've decided to make a sequel if i can get enough good reviews.


	8. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Chapter 8: Returning Home

RJ and Ozzie arrive at the log and they set Heather down so that she is lying inside the log. Heather opens her eyes and blinks twice trying to figure out where she is.

"Heather, are you okay?" asked RJ sitting next to her holding her hand.

"RJ?" Heather asked.

"Yeah it's me" RJ answered holding Heather's hand.

"Where am I" Heather asked

"You're in the log. Do you want me to run and get the others?" RJ asked putting a pile of food next to Heather for her to eat.

"S-sure" Heather said still in pain.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Try to eat a little" RJ said running off to find the others.

RJ came back to the log and opened a water bottle then poured some of it into the cap of the bottle and handed it to Heather.

"Here, drink this" RJ said handing her the bottle cap.

"Thanks RJ" Heather said taking the cap and drinking it.

The others walk in and sit next to Heather.

"Jeepers Heather, are you okay?" asked Penny

"Yeah I'm okay everyone" Heather replied too dazed to think about who asked the question.

Ozzie came up and sat next to Heather and started rubbing the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're okay" Ozzie said kissing Heather's forehead.

"Hey, everyone" Heather said weakly "Can I talk to RJ alone?"

"Sure" Ozzie said motioning for everyone to go outside.

"You wanted to talk to me?" RJ asked.

"RJ, I'd like to go out with you again, when I get better" Heather said.

"Sure, that sounds great, but we'll have to wait for my arm to heal too" RJ said holding her hand again.

Heather looked at RJ's right arm and noticed it was in a sling.

"What happened to you're arm?" Heather asked.

"The bear knocked me out against a tree while I was trying to help you" RJ answered "I must have broken it when I hit the tree"

"Thank you for trying to save me" Heather said giving RJ a kiss on the cheek.

Ozzie saw his daughter kiss RJ. He smiled and said, "You've done well RJ, thank you"

RJ's face went red and then he smiled, "I love you Heather, I'd do anything to save you, even if it meant my own death"

Heather smiled and fell back asleep.

"Good night, Heather" RJ whispered into her ear and left the log to go to sleep in his tree.

--

That's the end of the first story! Please review and if I get enough good reviews I will make the sequel after my next story.


End file.
